The Kiss
by Threeb1973
Summary: Spock tries to quash a rumor but ends up making matters worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek, only the DVDs!

**A/N: **I commissioned artwork based on the last scene of this story from PaintBrushPlushi on DeviantArt. It can be found here:  
http://paintbrushplushi./art/Sneak-a-Kiss-Commission-152232620

Alpha shift had just ended on the Enterprise and the crew was in fine spirits. For once the shift had been uneventful, and Captain Kirk had taken advantage of the opportunity to leave early and get some paperwork done. Spock stayed behind for a few minutes to ensure that the shift change went smoothly. He was exiting the bridge when he heard someone call his name.

"Excuse me, Mr. Spock." It was Lakshmi Rahda, Sulu's relief at the helm. "When you finish here can you stop by and help Nyota get some comm. circuit boards from the maintenance room storage closet? They are on the top shelf, and neither of us is tall enough to reach it."

"Certainly Lieutenant."

"Show me what needs to be done, Ms. Uhura," said Spock, entering the closet.

Nyota was balanced on a stool attempting to reach the circuit boards herself. Spock's voice startled her and she gave a little squeak and fell. Spock instantly rushed forward, grasping her with both arms to steady her.

"Are you unharmed, Lieutenant?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Spock. Just a bit clumsy." She smiled up at him.

In the close confines of the storage closet, their faces were nearly touching. Spock felt a flush creep over him. He was finding this contact rather pleasant.

At that instant a voice called out from the main room.

"Oh ho! Caught in the act. Who are you kissing in there, Nyota?" In the doorway appeared the grinning face of Kevin Riley. Uhura, who was used to Riley's teasing, paid him no mind but Spock flinched back guiltily.

"We were not kissing," he said quickly. "I was merely assisting Ms. Uhura with the circuit boards. They were on the top self and she was unable to reach them herself."

"Oh, hello, Mr. Spock. Ny, I was headed for dinner and came to see if you wanted to join me."

"Sorry, Kev I can't. I promised to help Palmer with these circuit boards. Excuse me." Nyota swished past on her way to the bridge.

"Mr. Riley, I was assisting Ms. Uhura retrieve some items from the top shelf," Spock said again. He had indeed been imagining how it would feel to kiss the lieutenant, and he wondered if Riley had somehow discerned this. Perhaps his years living among humans had eroded his Vulcan control.

"Of course, Mr. Spock. See you later." Riley left, wearing a smirk.

Spock face burned. Riley's smirk was disquieting…the man was a notorious gossip. He would repeat the story over dinner, no doubt exaggerating to make it sound even more salacious. Spock knew that if he let this pass it would not be long before the story of "the kiss" was the talk of the ship. He knew how much Uhura hated being the topic of gossip, and to tell the truth he did not relish the prospect himself. It was time for, to use a human phrase, "damage control."

After determining that Uhura had no further need of his help, Spock went to the mess hall and looked stealthily round for Riley. His worst fears seemed to be realized when he spotted Riley in an animated conversation with DeSalle, who was laughing.

"Relating the tale about me and Lt. Uhura no doubt" thought Spock. "And apparently Mr. DeSalle believes it."

He needed to put a stop to this. Suddenly an idea came to him. He would speak to the others in the mess hall and let them know what had really transpired in the storage closet. When Riley started spreading his story he would only make himself look foolish.

Spock, still somewhat discomforted, approached Sulu.

"Good evening Mr. Sulu," he said to the helmsman. "I regret that Lt. Uhura cannot join you as she usually does, but she working late to help Lt. Palmer. In fact I went into the storage closet just now to assist Ms. Uhura with retrieving some circuit boards on the top shelf. She was standing on a stool and apparently I startled her when I walked in, because she fell and I had to catch her. And at that very moment Lt. Riley entered and assumed that we were kissing. Of course I wished to prevent her from falling and injuring herself, yet he talks about kissing. A most illogical man."

"Who's being illogical, sair?" asked Chekov, taking the seat across from Sulu.

"Mr. Riley. I went into the storage closet…"

And he explained once more.

"…One would think he would confine himself to facts rather than indulging in wild speculations. And of course I would never take advantage of Ms. Uhura in such a way," added Spock. He looked round and noticed Leslie and Kyle standing behind him.

"We were speaking of Lt. Riley," he explained. "He came into the storage closet, saw me near Uhura, and for some reason thought we were kissing. He possesses a rather active imagination."

"Who has an active imagination?" asked Janice Rand, walking up next to Spock.

"Kevin Riley. I was assisting Lt. Uhura…"

And on it went. Within half an hour, nearly everyone in the mess hall had heard the tale of Spock and Uhura in the storage closet.

"Now let Riley talk all he wants," thought Spock, pleased that he had done such a thorough job discrediting the story of 'the kiss.' He was so relieved that he remained to dine in the mess hall rather than in his quarters, as was his usual habit. Afterward he meditated and slept quite soundly. For the next few days he thought no more of the incident in the storage closet. Unfortunately the ship's grapevine was hard at work, and Spock's strategy was of no avail. Not quite a week later, he was running experiments in the biology lab when McCoy approached him wearing an evil grin.

"Well Spock, seems like I owe you an apology…you're more human than I ever gave you credit for."

"There is no need to be insulting Doctor. What are you referring to?"

"I'm referring to your little make-out session with Nyota."

"Make-out session?"

"Don't play stupid, man. I'm talking about you kissing Uhura in the storage closet!"

Suddenly Spock felt cold and faint. How had this happened? Somehow Riley's story had gained traction despite his careful campaign to set the record straight. "Doctor, the Lieutenant and I…"

"Are apparently the hottest item on the ship," McCoy finished for him. "A bit of advice: y'all might want to steer clear of Christine for a while." He shook his head. "I must say I'm impressed: I didn't know you had it in you, Spock!" He chuckled and clapped him on the back as he walked off.

Spock left the biology lab feeling as though he had been punched in the gut. He would speak to Riley and demand an apology and retraction. He found him in an isolated corner of engineering.

"Lt. Riley!" he confronted him. "Why have you started this story about Ms. Uhura and me?"

"What are you talking about, Mr. Spock? I didn't start that story. I didn't even know that you and Ny were an item until yesterday."

"We are not a 'item,' Mr. Riley." Spock was the epitome of Vulcan sternness. "And what do you mean you only heard yesterday? Who was it that told Mr. DeSalle that I kissed Lt. Uhura? Was it not you?"

Riley blinked, "Sir, I swear that I never said a single word about you and Ny to DeSalle or anyone else. Ask him if you don't believe me."

Riley's sincerity left no room for doubt. It was evidently not he who was the author of the rumor.

"But who, then?" Spock wondered, "Who could have started this?"


	2. Chapter 2

As Spock headed for his evening chess game with the captain, he barely felt the deck beneath his feet. Illogically, the journey seemed longer than usual. Every crewmember he encountered stared at him, then broke into excited whispers and titters of laughter after he passed. Really, he never would understand this human predilection for speculating on the personal lives of others. He took comfort from the fact that Jim would never believe such an absurd story. In fact, Jim might be the very person to help him get to the bottom of this. However in the captain's quarters, fresh trouble awaited.

McCoy was there and immediately began giving Spock a hard time. "Here's Lover Boy now!" he bellowed. "Okay Spock, details. How'd you manage it?"

"Belay that, Bones," Kirk chided his chief medical officer. He turned to Spock. "Look here, I don't mean to pry into your personal affairs, but it's my duty as captain to say this. I hear that you are involved with Lt. Uhura, and I'm very happy for you."

"Jim, that is…" Spock stammered, but Kirk cut him off.

"I know, I know. You don't want to discuss it. But Spock, could you two try to be a little less public? You are the first officer after all, and as you've seen it's very easy to get the gossip mill stirred up." Kirk smiled at his friend. "Frankly, Spock, I'm a bit surprised at having to lecture *you* of all people about being discreet."

"Jim, there is nothing to be discreet about. I am not 'involved' with Lt. Uhura. This is all a very big misunderstanding."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised" McCoy muttered. Kirk shut him up with a glare.

"What kind of misunderstanding?"

Spock related the incident about Uhura and the storage closet. "I am attempting to ascertain how the rumor started in the first place. Mr. Riley denies mentioning it to anyone, and he seemed sincere. I also clarified the matter myself by relating the correct account to 11 people."

Kirk and McCoy started laughing. "Spock, my friend. It seems that you started all this yourself," Kirk said.

"Me? How?"

"Have you ever heard of the children's game Broken Telephone?" Spock shook his head. "One person whispers a sentence to the next player. Each player in turn then whispers what he or she believes they heard to the next. The last player announces the statement to the entire group, and it is usually wildly different from what was uttered by the first."

"So you mean that I..." Spock looked sheepish.

McCoy nodded and chuckled. "Don't look so crushed Spock. There are worse things to be accused of than having an affair with Uhura. Speaking of which, what does she think about all this?"

"She has been working beta shift and I have not had the chance to talk to her. She is very likely distressed. At the very least I owe her an apology."

"I'm sure she's fine," the captain said. "She'll understand that you meant no harm, and this story will eventually play itself out. Before long the grapevine will be buzzing about something new."

Spock nodded glumly. He was not looking forward to telling her of his role in spreading the story. Nonetheless he vowed to put aside time to speak to her the following day. As it happened she beat him to the punch, catching him on the way to his quarters.

"Mr. Spock, may I have a word with you please?"

"Certainly Lieutenant." He led her to an unoccupied conference room, grateful that she didn't appear to be upset.

"Mr. Spock, the crew seems to be under the impression that you and I are a couple. Do you know where they could have gotten that idea?"

"Evidently I am the source of that particular rumor."

Her eyes widened "You Mr. Spock? But…"

"Please allow me to finish, Lieutenant. Last week when Mr. Riley saw us in the storage closet together he made a joke about us kissing. I was afraid that he would spread the story and wished to protect you from becoming the topic of gossip, so I decided to set the record straight before he had the chance. The captain has since informed me that this was the incorrect course of action. Instead of suppressing a rumor I inadvertently fueled one. If I have caused you any distress I am deeply sorry."

Uhura stared at him for a moment, and then began to laugh. "Oh Mr. Spock. You have a lot to learn about human nature."

"So it would seem. I take it from your laughter that you are not angry, Ms. Uhura?"

"Please, call me Nyota. And no I am not angry. I'm flattered that you went to so much trouble to protect my feelings. It was very sweet of you." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I figured I might as well since we've been accused anyway," she said in response to his startled look.

"Indeed, Nyota." Then Spock shocked her by pulling her close and kissing her more firmly. "I *did* want to kiss you that day in the storage closet. As you said, we have been accused anyway, so kissing you now is only logical." He favored her with one of his almost smiles. Now it was her turn to look startled.

Leonard McCoy, who had entered the room to retrieve the PADD he left after an earlier meeting, quickly backed out before they noticed him. He snickered. Scotty and M'Benga each owed him 25 credits. A 'misunderstanding,' huh? Spock could say what he wanted, but McCoy had seen them with his own eyes. He snickered again…he couldn't wait to tell Jim about this!

.


End file.
